Junjou Difference
by Yukiko Hirohara
Summary: Changed to Sumi and Takahiro fanfic only.
1. Junjou Whispers: Beginning

**Junjou Difference  
**

**---**

**(Chapter 1) Junjou Whispers - Beginning  
**

**---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the one and only wonderful JUNJOU ROMANTICA! ... That's about it... okay? ... GO AWAY! **

**So I was like, "What if I just kind of took characters that don't have couples and just... PUT THEM WITH SOMEONE ELSE FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!" And that's how I thought of this story... I wanted to make different pairings! Such as... Sumi Keiichi x Takahiro Takahashi ... Shinnosuke Todo x Kyo Ijuuin and Haruhiko x Mizuki... Weird couples... yeah, well if you look at these couples don't they just bring the vibe of, "MOE?" :D TAKAHIRO AND MIZUKI ESPECIALLY! Hehehe... some couples from Junjou Egoist, Junjou Terrorist and Junjou Romantica might appear. So keep you're eyes on the story! **

**Couples - Junjou Whispers: Sumi Keiichi x Takahiro Takahashi ~ Junjou Fan: Shinnosuke Todo x Kyo Ijuuin ~ Junjou Silence: Haruhiko x Mizuki **

**Sorry for the horrible names... I suck at names...**

**Oh! and! when my friends read this they were like, "What the hell? I thought Taka-chi was married to a girl!" I replied with, "NOT IN MY STORIES!!!" Yes, we call him Taka-chi 'cause it's cute! D:  
**

**

* * *

**

"Ugh... Usami-sensei really doesn't understand the fact that I'm better than Misaki and that I'm in love with him!" Sumi sighed.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Usami-sensei, I love you."_

_"Huh?" Misaki blinked._

_"I told you to leave us alone, brat." Akihiko glared._

_"Leave you alone? Oh no, I would never do something like that." Sumi smirked._

_"Fuck off." _

_"Usagi-san! let's go...!" Misaki pulled his arm._

_"Ch... Leave Misaki and I alone." Misaki and Akihiko got in the car and drove off._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"He's an idiot!" Sumi kicked the wall.

"Is something wrong?" a man with black hair and black pretty eyes walked up.

"No... sorry for troubling you."

"You weren't troubling me, you looked pretty down so I asked..."

"Well, nothings wrong."

"By the way, who's an idiot?" the man laughed.

"This guy."

"What did he do to you to make you think he's an idiot?"

"Well... he has a boyfriend but he doesn't understand that I love him, and I'm better than the guy he's dating!" Sumi yelled.

"Oh... but does it matter who's better or not? I think love has nothing to do with who's better or who's worst."

"That only goes for weak people." the word 'Weak' stabbed the man.

"I-I don't think so!" Takahiro stuttered.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Takahiro, Takahiro Takahashi, and you? " Takahiro smiled.

"Sumi Keiichi."

"Oh, okay! Keii-san."

"K-Keii-san?! I'll just call you Takahiro..."

"I'd like it if you called me that. Thanks." Takahiro smiled.

"Yeah. You're welcome."

"I must go now, I'm going to see my younger brother, he's staying at my best friends house." Takahiro bowed and began to speak again, "Good bye." Takahiro began walking off.

"Bye." Sumi opened his house door and walked in.

_Wow, he was something. Kind of weird too..._

_WAIT! did he say Takahashi?! and he said he was going to see his brother who was staying at his best friends house! So they haven't told the older brother... that just might give me an idea._

_To verify this I will go to Usami-sensei's!_

Sumi had began to walk to Akihiko's apartment. Sumi pressed the buzzer and said, "Yo, Misaki. It's Sumi."

"Sempai? wait... what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just wanted to hang out."

"One minute, I'll let you in." and in the background you could hear Akihiko say, "No, don't let him in!" and Takahiro, "Usagi, don't be so mean! there are guests!" Misaki opened the door and let Sumi in.

"Nice place, Usami-sensei." Sumi smiled.

"Brat."

"Keii-san?! what are you doing here?" Takahiro blinked.

"I happen to be Misaki's classmate."

"But you look so old!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"Wait... you two met before?" Misaki blinked.

"Yeah, just before I came here."

"Wow! a coincidence?" Misaki smiled.

"Maybe!" Takahiro smiled with Misaki. Sumi and Akihiko both said, "Idiots."

"WHAT?!" Misaki screamed.

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" Takahiro screamed after Misaki.

_They're both so alike..._ Sumi and Akihiko both thought.

"But they don't look a thing like each other..." Sumi looked at both of them.

"Just cause we don't look like each other doesn't mean we can't be brothers!"

"Possibilities."

"So how did you guys meet?"

"Well, I was walking around and I saw him and he kicked the wall and said, "He's an idiot!" and so I asked him what's wrong so he told me that this guy was making him mad and I asked why he thought the guy was an idiot and he said, "Because, he can't see that I'm better than the guy he's dating and that I love him!" or something like that and it just went on and on..." Takahiro smiled.

The room was silent after that.

"So who does Keii-san like?" Takahiro asked.

"Him." Sumi pointed at Akihiko.

"Huh?" Takahiro blinked.

"Usagi you have a boyfriend?! since when were you gay?!"

"I was always gay." Akihiko said bluntly.

"And he's going out with Misaki. He doesn't realize I'm a better guy."

"MISAKI?!" Takahiro looked at Misaki who turned white.

"Misaki, why didn't you tell me! I do not approve of you dating Usagi!"

"Why not?" Akihiko asked.

"Because! you're ten years older than him! and you're both men! Misaki's still young he has to think about things!"

"Niichan! I'm nineteen! I can take care of myself! Please don't think like that."

"Takahiro, weren't you the one who said love is love?" Sumi pointed out.

"Alright, fine! I lose! But Usagi, don't hurt Misaki."

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt Misaki."

"Good!" Takahiro smiled.

_Plan failed..._ Sumi thought.

"Anyway, Misaki's probably feeling sick you guys better leave now." Akihiko smirked.

"Wha...?" Sumi knew what he was going to do after they left.

"Alright! hope Misaki gets better. Misaki have a good rest!" Takahiro opened the door.

_HE'S THE BIGGEST IDIOT EVER!_

As soon as he and Takahiro were outside Takahiro started crying.

"What's wrong? Takahiro."

"I-I just didn't think Misaki would ever yell at me... or grow up..." Takahiro put his hands in his face.

"Everyone grows up don't they?"

"B-But..." Takahiro looked at Sumi with tears in his eyes. Sumi quickly grabbed him and held him in his arms.

"Hey... you don't have to hug me..." Takahiro sniffed.

"No, it's alright."

"Really... you love Usagi. You shouldn't be holding someone you don't love... and I think you should leave them alone if they love each other..."

"I think I want to leave them alone now." Sumi smiled.

_I don't really feel it anymore... I always used to think about Usami-sensei but now I..._

"Keii-san?" Takahiro blinked.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you love Usagi?"

"... I don't know...? I don't think I love him though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, I think I'm in love with you."

"Huh...?" Takahiro blinked as Sumi kissed him.

"You shouldn't cry because your brother yelled at you for the first time." Sumi laughed.

"W-WHAT?!" Takahiro blushed.

"Will you go out with me?" Sumi smiled.

"S-Sure..." Takahiro's blush deepened.

"Then let's go!"

Takahiro and Sumi both walked down the halls.

_Meanwhile..._

"What do you think they're doing?"

"Probably..."

"STOP!"

"It's true."

"Sempai said he loved you though..."

"I loved Takahiro that night but you changed that all in a second."

"That's true... but Niichan is different!"

"No he's not." Akihiko laughed.

"Shut up!"

"It's true." Akihiko wrapped his arms around Misaki and kissed him.

"Usagi-san, I don't think I'd approve of my brother dating Sempai..."

"You wouldn't? what if your brother didn't approve of us? He did accept us remember?"

"Oh... never mind... I'll just forget about that."

"Yeah, leave them be." Akihiko continued kissing Misaki.

Sumi and Takahiro had both known they loved each other and would continue to love each other.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**---**

**Haaah! I had such a good time writing that! :D Took me two hours... ; ;**

**I know I'm slow... xD Anyway, tell me how you liked it! review please? :D  
**


	2. Junjou Whispers: Again?

**Junjou Difference**

**---**

**(Chapter 2) Junjou Whispers: Again?  
**

**---**

**Disclaimer: ...  
**

**Yay! Chapter two! :D I'll try to get 2,000 again... x___x; That was probably the first time I got 2,000 in one chapter! I know, my stories are short! xD Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D **

**Usagi: Ahem...**

**What?**

**Misaki: AHEM! **

**WHAT?!**

**Misaki and Usagi: THE DISCLAIMER!**

**WHA...? NO! I DON'T WANNA! D:**

**Misaki: Do it...**

**NO! ; ;**

**Misaki: Yu-chan, just do it! **

**I don't wanna... ; ;**

**Misaki: Why?**

**'Cause it annoys me... ; ;**

**Misaki: Stop crying and do the disclaimer! **

**FINE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica YADAH YADAH YADAH! **

**P.S - HELP ME! ; ;**

**

* * *

**

"Yo, Misaki." Sumi smiled.

"Oh, hi Sempai!" Misaki smiled.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much, how's my brother doing? I heard you were moving in together!" Misaki grinned.

"Yeah..." Sumi blushed.

_FLASHBACK_

_"K-Keii-san..." Takahiro moaned._

_"Takahiro, h-how about you move in with me...?" Sumi blushed._

_"H-Huh?!" Takahiro widened his eyes and blushed._

_"W-Well! that's only if you want to..." _

_"Of course! but... I don't want to be a bother..." Takahiro frowned._

_"You won't be a bother."_

_"Then at least let me pay half the rent..." Takahiro smiled._

_"Fine, you always have it your way." Sumi smiled and kissed his lover._

_"I love you, Takahiro."_

_"I love you too, Keii-san." Takahiro smiled._

_"Well, when do you want to move in?"_

_"I-I'm not good at decisions..." Takahiro blushed._

_"Oh, okay. Then how about two weeks from now."_

_"T-That's fine." _

_"Good." Sumi smiled and kissed Takahiro._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Sempai?" Misaki poked Sumi.

"W-What?!" Sumi jumped.

"You spaced out." Misaki laughed.

"Ha ha... sorry."

_Later that day..._

"Welcome home, Keii-san." Takahiro smiled.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"It was fine, I was pretty bored. So I went out to have a drink with some friends."

"Oh, I see."

"How was school?" Takahiro asked.

"It was fine, Misaki was enthusiastic about us moving in together."

"Y-YOU TOLD HIM?!" Takahiro blushed.

"No."

"THEN HOW DID HE FIND OUT?!"

"Usami-san must have told him." _Bastard..._ **(Yeah, he calls him Usami-san now... I thought it'd be easier that way since... I don't really think it'd be any better if he called him Usami-sensei or is that just me...?)**

"Oh... I see, he never keeps things from Misaki does he?" Takahiro laughed.

"Yeah." Sumi wrapped his arms around Takahiro's waist.

"H-Hey now, calm down..."

"But I missed you." Sumi pressed his penis against Takahiro's butt.

"H-Hey! don't be so direct. And we're dressed..."

"We can get undressed." Sumi smirked.

"But it's noon..."

"Do you really want to get out of having sex that much?"

"It hurts though..." Takahiro laughed nervously.

"It won't hurt this time, it'll feel good."

"Usagi tells me no matter how many times Misaki and him have done it Misaki always ends up hurt in the end and always says that it hurt."

"He's lying." Sumi laughed.

"I doubt Misaki would lie to Usagi."

"No, I know. He doesn't lie he just tries to keep his pride."

"Oh..." Takahiro blinked.

"So what about it?"

"But the other times we did it, it did hurt!" Takahiro whined.

"How so?"

"Well, it only hurt after... I couldn't get up!"

"It's fine, I can stay with you and talk to you."

"F-Fine..." Takahiro blushed.

_Meanwhile..._

"Usagi-sa... ah!" Misaki moaned as Akihiko thrust inside him.

"Misaki..."

_Back to Whispers..._

"Spread your legs."

"B-But... it's embarrassing..." Takahiro blushed.

"Please? for me?" Sumi smiled.

"Y-Yes..." Takahiro spread his legs and his blush deepened and turned into a dark cherry red.

"You're so beautiful." Sumi kissed Takahiro.

"N-No I'm not..." Sumi teased Takahiro by nipping on his nipples.

"A-Ah..." Takahiro let out a small moan.

Sumi went down and put the tip of Takahiro's penis in his mouth.

"K-Keii-san...!" Sumi put the whole thing in his mouth and started bobbing his head.

"Ah...!" Sumi went a little faster.

"K-Keii-san, stop...! I'm going to come..."

"Don't come..." Takahiro came in his face. "Yet." Sumi laughed.

"D-Don't laugh!" Sumi put a finger up Takahiro's butt.

"Ah! hey... don't do things so..." Takahiro moaned as Sumi put another finger in and started thrusting them in and out.

"Keii-san! Ah! ah!" Sumi took his fingers out and replaced them with his penis. Takahiro yelped in surprise.

As soon as it was all the way in Sumi started moving.

"Keii-san...!"

"Takahiro..."

The two of them came and collapsed.

"Ah..."

"See? told you it wouldn't hurt."

"WELL NOW IT DOES!" Takahiro cried.

"Sorry." Sumi laughed.

"Meanie!"

"Don't cry." Sumi kissed Takahiro.

"I love you."

"I-I love you too..." Takahiro gasped.

_Meanwhile..._

"That felt good. Right Misaki?"

"Shut up you idiot..." Misaki panted.

_And back to Whispers..._

"Let's do it again." Sumi was already hard.

"WHAT?! No!" Takahiro tried to run but failed.

"Come on..."

"No---!"

* * *

**That was really enjoyable for me to write! :D But it was embarrassing because my mom kept coming in and she was like, "What are you doing? What are you doing in that tab? show me!" she's always butting in... (She doesn't know I like Boy on Boy anything... ; ;) It's cruel... actually she does... my sister left this really smutty dirty yaoi manga on and it had a really smutty page! Okay, I was reading it! but I told her to delete it and she left it on! and my mom got the computer and got on! but she didn't talk about it with me so I'm happy! xD Yeeey~ :D**


	3. AN: SOBS

holy fucking shit.  
I will honestly say, I am too afraid to look at any of my writing.  
When was this, like, 3 years ago?  
Holy fucking shit, I don't even want to look at them.  
I may consider rewriting them, considering that I'm older and matured a tiny bit.  
BUT HOLY SHIT, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. CRIES ALL OVER THE PLACE.


End file.
